Tout est dans mes yeux
by Nessa158
Summary: Une elfe du nom de Nessa habites dans les forêts de Fangorn avec sa soeur. Nessa recherche le grand amour mais elle vas apprendre que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Lisez et laissez moi des reviews
1. Soeur pour la vie, amie pour la vie

**Disclamer : Les perso du seigneur des anneaux appartiennent au seigneur Tolkien mise à par Nessa, Nienna et Amrod qui sont ma création. Alors ma fic commence au début des deux tours lorsque Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli retrouvent Gandalf le blanc dans les forêts de Fangorn. Laissez moi des reviews  
**  
Tout est dans mes yeux  
  
Chapitre 1 : Sœur pour la vie, amie pour la vie  
  
Une jeune femme elfe du nom de Nessa Melwasùl aux longs cheveux noirs ébène et aux yeux mauve chatoyant se cachait dans les forêts de Fangorn depuis des années. Accompagner de sa grande sœur qui est sa meilleure amie Nienna Melwasùl. Leurs parents étaient décédés lorsqu'elles avaient dix ans et elles s'étaient réfugiées dans cette mystérieuse forêt. La sœur de Nessa, Nienna, avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds et des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Malgré qu'elles fussent différentes physiquement, elles avaient le même caractère et elles s'aimaient beaucoup. Les deux sœurs étaient d'une très grande complicité et leurs charmes ravageurs avaient brisées beaucoup de cœur mais Nienna avait trouvée l'amour. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un elfe du nom de Amrod. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds et de merveilleux yeux noirs, il s'était caché dans les forêts de Fangorn avec elles. Malheureusement pour Nienna, il avait du partir pour allé aidé les cavaliers du Rohan. Quant à Nessa elle n'avait pas encore trouver l'elfe de ses rêves mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle le rencontrerait. Toutes les deux avaient appris à ce battre à l'épée et elles savaient aussi très bien se servir d'un arc et de flèches. Nessa, Nienna et Amrod étaient nés et avaient grandi en Lorien et en connaissaient beaucoup sur les arts elfiques, ils avaient donc construis un abri dans un arbre.  
  
Ce matin là, Nessa ce réveilla par les doux rayons du soleil. Même si elle dormait dans un lit médiocre et que sa chambre était étrangement petite, elle aimait bien y dormir. Elle se leva et se changea elle mit une magnifique robe violette, il y avait un léger décolleter et les manches tombait au sol. Cette robe lui avait été donner par la dame Galadriel et contrastait avec ses mystérieux yeux mauves. Elle alla saluer sa sœur qui elle était déjà debout depuis un moment. Nienna portait une splendide robe blanche qui elle aussi lui avait été offerte par la dame de la Lorien.

Bonjour Nessa, j'ai cueillis quelques fruits ! dit l'aînée

- Merci Nienna ! 

Nienna lui tendit une pomme et Nessa la prit aussitôt. Elles avaient quelques difficultés à se nourrir mais elles étaient toujours capables de trouver quelques vivres.

Il te manque !

Dit Nessa à sa sœur, elle savait très bien qu'Amrod lui manquait parce qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées. Se pouvoir lui avait été aussi donner par la dame Galadriel, ce qui causa beaucoup de problème à Nienna.

oui terriblement ! répondit Nienna 

Nessa enlaça sa sœur et lui dit un mot d'encouragement avant de descendre de l'arbre. Nessa n'avait jamais encore connus le grand amour et elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre sa sœur. Quand elle atteignit le sol, elle vit un homme, un elfe et un nain. Elle se demanda qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cette forêt mais son regard s'arrêta sur l'elfe. Il avait des cheveux blonds et d'envoûtants yeux bleus, Nessa le trouva extrêmement séduisant mais elle se ressaisit et monta dire à sa sœur qu'il y avait des étrangers dans la forêt.

**Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs si vous me laissez des reviews.**


	2. Une rencontre bien spéciale

Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic j'espère que vous l'aimerez et merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyer des reviews !

**Tout est dans mes yeux**

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre bien spéciale**

Nienna, il y a trois étrangers dans la forêts ! dit Nessa

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ici !? répondit sa soeur

Je ne sais pas mais on devrait aller voir !

Oui tu as raison, allons y !

Les deux jeunes sœurs prirent leurs armes et descendirent de leur arbre. Quand elles arrivèrent à la hauteur des inconnus, Nienna mit son épée sous la gorge de l'homme qui devait sûrement être un rôdeur. Quant à Nessa, elle pointa son arc sur l'elfe.

Que faites vous dans les forêts de Fangorn ? dit Nienna au rôdeur

Nous cherchons nos deux amis, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! répondit-il

Nienna regarda sa sœur elle ne croyait pas un mots à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il dit la vérité ! dit Nessa, Il s'appelle Aragorn il est le fils d'Arathorn.

Nessa venait de se servir de son pouvoir, elle avait lu dans les pensées d'Aragorn. Nienna laissa tomber son épée sur le sol, elle avait entendu parler de lui en Lorien.

Aragorn ?! Le descendant d'Isildur ?! Dit Nienna

Aragorn acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Pardonnez nous mon seigneur nous sommes désoler ! dit Nessa en enlevant son arc du torse de Legolas.

Je vous pardonnent mais dites-moi est ce que vous auriez vues deux hobbits dans les environs ? demanda Aragorn

Non mais vous devriez demandez au magicien blanc ! dit Nessa

Sarumane ?! répondit Legolas

Au même moment, ils virent le magicien blanc s'avancer. Ils découvrirent finalement que s'était Gandalf. Il avait combattu le Balrog et il avait réussi à le détruire. Maintenant appeler Gandalf le blanc, il présenta Nessa et Nienna à Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Il connaissait les deux soeurs depuis quelques temps et les protégeaient contre toute force du mal. Avec la permission de Gandalf les jeunes elfes savait rejoins à eux. Le magicien croyait qu'elles pourraient les aidés et Nessa et Nienna n'en pouvaient plus de rester dans cette forêt.

Nessa avait un étalon noir du nom de Sorwyn et Nienna avait une jument blanche du nom de Lowen. C'étaient les chevaux de leurs parents avant qu'ils ne meurent et les deux sœurs en prennent grand soin. Après avoir seller leurs chevaux les deux elfes rejoignit les autres compagnons et ils partirent alors en direction d'Edoras. Quelques heures plus tard, ils décidèrent finalement de s'arrêter pour la nuit et d'établir un campement. Aragorn avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il se demandait comment Nessa savait-elle qui il était. Elle avait sûrement entendu parler de lui mais il n'en était pas convaincu. Il voulu lui poser la question mais comme Nessa était tout près de lui, elle parla avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

Je sais lire dans les pensées seigneur Aragorn, c'est pour cela que je savais qui vous étiez ! dit la jeune elfe en allumant un feu pour ce réchauffer.

Aragorn et Legolas restèrent bouche bée devant cette déclaration et Gimli quant à lui cela ne l'enchantait guère de savoir qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées à tout moments. Gandalf lui savait déjà le pouvoir de Nessa mais en avait rien dit au rôdeur, à l'elfe et au nain parce que c'était à elle de leur dire et non à lui. Après quelques heures, ils décidèrent de tous aller dormir. Nessa fit alors un songe étrange, elle était en Lorien c'est parents étaient toujours vivant et elle assistait à un mariage. Son mariage ! Elle se vit alors avec un elfe blond avec des yeux bleus ensorcelant. Il est très beau ! pensa-t-elle. C'est alors que Nessa reconnut Legolas ! Elle crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ensuite tout devint noir et elle se retrouva en Mordor. Elle était dans la montagne du destin et tenait l'anneau unique dans ma main droite. C'est beau yeux mauve devinrent noir sans pupille et elle mit l'anneau à son doigt. Au même moment Nessa se réveilla en sursaut, ses autres compagnons dormaient encore alors que le soleil s'éleva dans la pénombre de la nuit. Elle vit alors que Legolas n'était pas là et à cet instant elle se rappela son rêve. La jeune femme se demanda alors qu'est ce que pouvait bien représenter ce songe ? Elle n'y prêta pas attention et réveilla ses compagnons. Quelques minutes plus tard Legolas revint et ils purent tous repartir en direction d'Edoras. Nienna remarqua que sa sœur s'emblait tourmentée par quelque chose mais elle ne su dire quoi. La dame Galadriel avait averti à Nienna que le pouvoir de sa sœur s'agrandirait au fil du temps mais elle ne lui avait pas dit quel serait ces futurs pouvoirs. Nessa découvrirait ses nouveaux pouvoirs par elle-même! Les deux sœurs considéraient la dame de Lorien comme leur mère car à la mort de leurs parents c'est elle qui c'était occupé des deux elfes. Après avoir chevauché quelques jours ils atteignirent finalement Edoras.

Prenez gardes à ce que vous dites ! Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues ! dit le magicien

Ils entrèrent dans la cité mais Gimli ne pu s'empêcher de dire et petit commentaire.

Hé bien ! C'est plus gai dans un cimetière ! Marmonna le nain

Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux dans les écuries et montèrent l'escalier du palais. Arrivés aux grandes portes de la citadelle, quelques gardes leurs demandèrent leur armes. Ils s'exécutèrent mais Gandalf réussi à garder son bâton devant la méfiance du garde.

L'hospitalité de votre demeure à quelque peu diminué ces temps si roi Théoden ! Dit le magicien en entrant dans le palais avec Legolas à son bras.

Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil Gandalf corbeau de tempête ? Articula difficilement le roi qui siégeait dans son fauteuil.

L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître, mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte ! dit un homme putride au cheveux noir.

Le magicien le coupa sèchement en lui disant qu'il n'était pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles avec un vil serpent. Par la suite il sortit son bâton qui était dissimuler sous sa cape et l'homme du nom de Grima prit peur et dit

Son bâton ! Je vous avait ordonné du lui prendre son bâton !

Au même moment les quelques hommes présents dans la salle se jetèrent sur Gandalf mais Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli les empêchèrent en se battant bravement. Nessa et Nienna se rapprochèrent de Gandalf et ce dernier pointa son bâton sur le roi et dit quelques paroles pour le désenvoûter mais le vieil homme ne fit que rire en disant que sa magie n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Gandalf reconnu alors la voit de Sarumane et celui-ci dit

Si je sort, Théoden meurt !

Vous ne m'avez pas tuez moi alors vous ne le tuerez pas ! répondit Gandalf

Sarumane répondit alors que le Rohan était à lui mais Gandalf enleva son manteau gris et tous pu voir ces habits d'une blancheur éblouissante. Il pointa une seconde fois son bâton en direction du roi mais ce dernier voulu ce jeter sur lui mais Gandalf lui donna un coup avec son bâton. Le roi qui était devenu sombre et sans vie rajeunie alors de quelques années et redevint le bon souverain qu'il était.


	3. Confusion

**Voici le chap 3 de ma fic j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à moon cat 22 et à Hali1 pour leur reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

**Tout est dans mes yeux**

**Chapitre 3 : Confusion**

Après que le roi est chassé Grima, il demanda à Gandalf où était son fils. Le magicien lui expliqua alors qu'il avait périt en ce battant bravement contre des orcs et des uruk-hais. Ils enterrèrent Théodred et la dame du Rohan, Éowyn, chanta un magnifique chant à l'éloge de son cousin. Ils laissèrent ensuite le roi seul et rentrèrent au palais.

Nessa et Nienna était dans une chambre et discutaient avec Éowyn. Elles devinrent de très bonnes amies en seulement quelques heures. Malgré que l'alliance entre les hommes et les elfes fût quelque peu révolue, les trois femmes s'entendaient à merveille.

Connaîtriez-vous un elfe qui se nomme Amrod ? demanda Nienna à Éowyn

- Oui je le connaissais.... Répondit-elle tristement

- Connaissais ?! dit Nessa inquiète

- Oui il est mort il y a environ deux semaines...répondit Éowyn, les larmes au bord des yeux

Nienna tomba en larmes dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait le croire, l'elfe de sa vie était mort. _Mort, mort, mort_....ce mot n'arrêtait pas de lui traverser l'esprit. Nienna aimait tellement Amrod et elle ne voulait pas passé le reste de sa longue vie seule. Sa plus grande peur était d'être seule pour le reste de son existence. C'est à ce moment même qu'elle ne crut pu en l'espoir ou plutôt qu'elle ne voulu plus y croire. Elle demanda à sa sœur et à Éowyn de la laisser quelques instants. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre laissant Nienna dans ses pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut décidé par le roi qu'ils partiraient tous le lendemain pour le Gouffre de Helm et Gandalf était partit chercher de l'aide auprès d'Éomer qui avait été bannit du royaume par Grima. Nienna était toujours enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurais à chaude larmes. Nessa, quant à elle, était dans les jardins du palais. La nuit tombait sur Edoras, Nessa était assise sur l'herbe et elle était appuyée contre un arbre. Elle lisait un livre qui racontait l'histoire d'amour d'un elfe et d'une humaine. _Histoire d'amour impossible_ pensa-t-elle, c'était son livre préférée et elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle aimait bien s'y plonger et elle en oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle. La jeune femme leva les yeux de son bouquin et croisa le doux regard de Legolas.

Que lisez-vous ? demanda délicatement le beau prince

Quelque peu surprise elle lui répondit

Oh ! Cela ! Heu...ce n'est pas vraiment important c'est un livre que j'aime bien lire de temps à autre....

- Quel est l'histoire ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au près d'elle

- Rien de vraiment intéressant simplement le récit d'une jeune aventurière....menti-t-elle

- Vous mentez ! dit-il le sourire au lèvres

- Non pas...pas du tout...pourquoi....pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle un peu gêner

- Parce que vous êtes une très mauvaise menteuse et que ma sœur à le même livre que vous ! renchérit-il

Ils se mirent tous le deux à rire.

Oui vous avez raison ! Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote ! dit-elle dans un fou rire

- Non en aucun cas, au contraire vous êtes très intelligente et...et...merveilleusement belle. Dit-il plus sérieusement

Legolas prit le livre que la jeune femme avait entre les mains et le déposa sur l'herbe. Il lui caressa ensuite la joue de sa main et à ce contact Nessa frissonna. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, leurs lèvres finirent par ce toucher et ils échangèrent un tendre baisé qui devint plus passionner par la suite. Nessa se réveilla au même moment. Elle s'était endormi en lisant son livre et n'avait que tout simplement rêver du bel elfe encore une fois.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Murmura-t-elle déçu. Cela semblait tellement réel ! Continua-t-elle

La lune c'était levé sur Edoras et il était très tard, Nessa reprit ces esprits et décida d'aller dormir, dans sa chambre cette fois. Nessa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, dans chaque rêve Legolas était là. Une fois arriver dans sa chambre elle se coucha sur son lit mais elle ne s'endormis pas immédiatement. Elle repensa à ce songe, il semblait si réel. Elle aurait voulu en parler à sa seule confidente, sa sœur, mais elle devait certainement dormir. Après avoir pleurer une bonne partie de la soirée elle s'était forcément endormi de fatigue ou bien de tristesse. Nessa réussi finalement à s'endormir mais en sachant bien qu'elle rêverais encore à Legolas.

Nessa se réveilla par une douce brise de vent qui soufflait dans sa chambre. Elle se leva et se changea, elle vêtit une légère robe blanche. La jeune elfe sorti ensuite sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Elle pu admirer toute les beautés de la nature du pays des seigneurs des chevaux. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, l'air était pur et les oiseaux chantaient. Mais quand elle leva les yeux vers le ciel elle pu voir au loin, de la fumé, des flammes et des éclairs. Les nuages était gris presque noir, des spectres ailées traversaient le ciel et l'œil de Sauron l'observait. Toute vie et toute nature avait disparu en Mordor, il y avait que le mal et les ténèbres. Les yeux de Nessa se voilèrent à la seule pensée que le mal pouvait triomphé dans cette bataille. Une voie douce et paisible la sorti de ses pensées. Nessa connaissait cette voie c'était celle de sa mère !

Pourquoi pleure tu mon enfant ? demanda-t-elle

Nessa se tourna et la vu, elle ne pouvait le croire, sa chère mère qu'elle aimait t'en était devant elle. Elle était entourée d'une douce lueur blanche, ses cheveux blonds volaient dans le vent et ces beaux yeux bleus la regardaient avec tendresse. Elle était belle et élancée tout comme Nessa. La jeune elfe ne comprenait pas, sa mère était morte quand elle avait dix ans. C'est là que la jeune femme comprit, sa mère était un spectre.

Naneth !? (Mère) demanda Nessa

- Oui mon enfant, c'est bien moi ! dit-elle

- Mais je ne comprend pas, pourquoi est tu là !? lui demanda-t-elle confuse

- Quoi ?! tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?! demanda sa mère avec colère

- Si ! bien sûr que oui ! mais .....

- Silence ! la coupa-t-elle. Je suis ta mère et tu me dois le respect !

La douce lumière blanche devint noire, ainsi que les cheveux et les yeux de sa mère.

Mère je ne vous reconnais plus vous êtes si froide...

- Pourquoi serais-je gentille avec toi ! Je ne t'ais jamais aimé ! Si tu étais au moins comme ta sœur ! Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre !

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle, elle mis sa main sur son cou et commença à l'étouffer. Nessa ne pouvait plus bouger, sa mère la tenait entre elle et la rambarde de la terrasse.

Mère ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Hurla Nessa de toutes ses forces.

Legolas entendit des cris venir de la chambre de Nessa. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et quand il ouvrit la porte le spectre disparu. Le prince trouva Nessa en larmes et elle avait des marques rouges dans le cou. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter en disant qu'elle ne risquait plus rien qu'il était avec elle. Cette fois si ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien réel. Elle avait véritablement vu le spectre de sa mère. Mais par un maléfice qui lui était inconnue sa mère était devenue froide et incapable d'aimer. Par son vivant Mallos (le nom de sa mère qui signifie fleur d'or) était une mère merveilleusement tendre avec ces deux filles, elle était si douce, si gentille. Elle aimait ses deux filles plus que tout au monde. Nessa ne comprenait plus rien, ses songes étranges, la mort d'Amrod et maintenant le fantôme de sa mère. Elle se demandait quel serait le prochain sortilège qui s'abattrait sur elle.

Nessa aurait voulu rester dans les bras de Legolas toute l'éternité. Elle si sentait tellement bien et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, elle lui fessait entièrement confiance. C'est à se moment précis qu'elle réalisa qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour l'elfe. Pendant ces derniers jours, elle était toujours avec lui. Ils discutaient de leurs vies et à chaque jour ils en apprenaient un peu plus sur l'autre. Il y avait une très grande amitié entre eux. Nessa se demanda si les songes qu'elle fessait étaient peut-être un signe. La signification de ses rêves était peut-être pour lui faire comprendre qu'entre elle et Legolas c'était beaucoup plus q'une simple amitié. Le seul problème était que Nessa ne voulait pas gâcher une aussi belle amitié et aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas quel était les sentiments que Legolas avait pour elle. Il n'éprouvait peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Vous allez mieux ? demanda Legolas à Nessa.

- Oui merci ! dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

- Tant mieux je n'aime pas vous voir triste ! dit-il avec affection

Nessa lui sourit et le remercia une seconde fois. Elle se souvenait de son pouvoir, lire dans les pensées. _Oserais-je ? Cela serais tellement plus facile !_ pensa-t-elle. Elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de Legolas pour savoir qu'est ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. _Mais cela serais malhonnête !_ pensa-t-elle. _Mais j'aimerais tellement le savoir_ ! Elle décida finalement que......

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre...Laissez moi des reviews !**


	4. Tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie

**Me revoila, vraiment désoler pour le long retard mais j'ai eu un p'tit manque d'inspiration. Bon alors ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je vous en promet un long dans le prochain chapitre ! bonne lecture**

****

**Chapitre 4 : Tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie**

Nessa n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Aragorn arriva dans la chambre et leur dirent qu'il devait partir pour le Gouffre de Helm. _Génial ! Il est toujours là au bon moment celui-la !_ pensa ironiquement Nessa. Legolas quitta la chambre de la jeune femme pour aller se préparer. Après avoir enfiler des vêtements plus confortables pour le voyage, Nessa alla dans la chambre de sa sœur pour voir si elle était prête à partir.

- Nienna !? Es-tu prête pour le voyage ?! Demanda Nessa à sa sœur

oui j'arrive. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de sa cadette

Nienna était plus rayonnante que jamais et elle souriait.

- Pourquoi sourit tu ainsi ? Tu devrais être en larmes à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier ! demanda Nessa

Mais de quoi parle-tu ? demanda une voie derrière elle

Nessa se tourna et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. C'était Amrod, il était vivant.

- Amrod ! Mais....je croyais que tu étais mort ! Éowyn nous l'as dit hier !

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Nessa ? Amrod n'ais pas mort, oui nous avons parlé à Éowyn mais elle n'a jamais rien dit à propos d'une certaine mort !

_Là c'est certain je suis rendu folle ! _pensa Nessa. _Ou bien ce n'était encore qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar! _Elle avait bien parlé à Éowyn mais celle-ci leur avait dit q'Amrod était blessé mais qu'il ne risquait rien. Elle avait tout simplement fait un songe dans lequel il était mort. Nessa était tellement heureuse de voir Amrod en vie qu'elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Hé ! Doucement Nessa ! Calme toi ! Lui dit Amrod

Nessa reprit ses esprits et relâcha Amrod de son étreinte.

- Bon dépêchez vous ont doit y aller ! dit Nienna aux deux autres

Tous le peuple d'Edoras, et se qui restait de la communauté de l'anneau, étaient à présent en route pour aller au Gouffre de Helm. Éowyn écoutait Gimli parler des nains, Aragorn et le roi discutait entre eux, Nienna et Amrod marchaient mains dans la main pendant que Nessa discutait avec Legolas. Maintenant, Nessa, savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Legolas. Elle le savait, elle en était certaine, elle voulait lui dire. Laisser parler son cœur et donner des ailes à un amour prochain. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur des ces bras autour d'elle, de doux baiser chaste mais à la fois passionner. Deviner les sentiments de l'être aimé par un simple regard. Mais elle avait peur, peur que tout ne soit que mirage.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le caché éternellement. Elle espérait simplement que se sentiment disparaisse tout comme l'espoir de voir la paix revenir à nouveau. Mais elle se rappela d'une phrase que Galadriel lui avait dit après la mort de ses parents

_Tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie !_

Nessa ce décida finalement de dire la vérité à Legolas.

Legolas, je dois vous avouez quelque chose que je garde depuis trop longtemps pour moi.....je vous ai....

Hé ! sa va vous deux !?

Nienna venait d'arriver coupant Nessa dans sa déclaration. _C'est pas vrai ! Ils se sont tous monter contre moi ! _pensa Nessa en colère. Nienna ne savait pas aperçu que Nessa essayait désespérément de parler à Legolas. Elle lança un regard noir à sa sœur et celle-ci compris immédiatement qu'elle était de trop. Nienna les laissa seuls et retourna avec son amant.

Je crois que vous vouliez me dire quelque chose avant que votre sœur n'arrive...dit le beau prince

Oui effectivement. Répondit Nessa. Je voulait vous dire...que...je....je vous...ai...

Ils entendirent un cri venant de plus loin devant eux. _Quoi encore ! Il est impossible d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un s'en être interrompu ! _

**_----------------------_**

**__**

**_Laisser moi des reviews ! Ptit coup de pub, venez visiter mon site lesailesdunange.site.voila.fr_**


End file.
